get well soon
by mondorflesbains
Summary: ― Seventeen. Soonyoung tidak menyukai rumah sakit, begitupula Wonwoo. [soonwoo, wonsoon, wonyoung]


Seorang pemuda berambut putih -lebih seperti _platinum_ terang, mungkin, entahlah- melepas _headband_ nya. Sembari berjalan di koridor dengan bau kimiawi -entah bagaimana terciumnya- dengan nuansa putih, terkadang ditambah hijau agar tidak terlalu monoton. Agak mengerikan bukan bila semuanya _putih_ seperti itu.

Dari dulu, seorang Kwon Soonyoung tidak menyukai rumah sakit.

Soonyoung menghela napas, memasukkan _headband_ kesukaannya ke dalam salah satu saku pada tas selempangnya. Ia mengambil cairan dari tempat antiseptik yang paling dekat dengan kamar tujuannya, lalu masuk kesana. Ia sedikit menunduk, entah kenapa rasa ini selalu datang kalau memasuki ruangan ini.

 _Jeon Wonwoo_

Tidak biasa. Ia selalu merasa tidak biasa setiap melihat seorang Jeon Wonwoo terbaring, terlihat lumayan rapuh, terlihat sangat kelelahan - sakit. Intinya, sakit. Soonyoung jarang melihat Wonwoo dalam keadaan _sakit_.

Selama ini ia selalu melihat Wonwoo yang berusaha keras dalam _rap_ nya. Wonwoo yang selalu berlatih di setiap kesempatan. Wonwoo yang berusaha agar tidak terlihat terlalu capai, semata-mata hanya untuk membuat timnya maupun seluruh _member_ Seventeen khawatir.

"Ah, Soonyoung, kau sudah disini?"

Suara itu memecah pikiran Soonyoung, ia segera mengangkat kepalanya, menemukan seseorang yang beberapa hari ini memenuhi pikirannya, salah satu faktor lain yang membuatnya tidak tidur selain lagu dan proyek antara member. _Leader_ dari _Performance Line_ itu mengerjapkan mata, sekedar menjernihkan penglihatan.

 _Kau tahu seberapa berat rasanya kelopak matamu ketika tidur selama beberapa hari_?

Soonyoung mengangguk cepat, langsung melangkah untuk mendekati ranjang kamar Wonwoo, duduk di kursi yang ia rasa paling dekat disana, "Uh-um, begitulah, aku sudah cepat-cepat kesini dari studio... Kau ini membuat khawatir saja..." lirihnya, mengundang kekehan pelan dari Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memperhatikan wajah Soonyoung. Rasanya pemuda di depannya sedikit lebih pucat - jangan samakan dengan pucatnya kulit Jihoon, itu berbeda, tentu. Begitupula netra dan air mukanya, Soonyoung pasti benar-benar kelelahan. Wonwoo tahu persis mengapa, ia sedikit mengerang. Soonyoung sontak terkejut.

"Wonwoo?! Kau, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Soonyoung cepat, Wonwoo menggeleng, "Tidak, bukan karena itu. Aku hanya merasa aneh dan asing melihatmu yang seperti ini, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung sedikit terdiam, "... eh?" Ia sedikit lebih tegang, "Ada apa? Mm, apa aku baru mengatakan hal yang buruk? Maaf, Wonwoo, kau tahu aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk-" Wonwoo menyela.

"Bukan," Pemuda berambut hitam itu menggeleng, "Lihat dirimu. Kau terlalu lelah, aku yakin kau belum tidur dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Tubuhmu sedikit lebih kurus. Kau terlihat sangat letih, ada apa denganmu?" Wonwoo mencerca. Soonyoung meneguk ludah.

"Aku... tidak apa-apa..." Soonyoung sedikit memainkan jari telunjuknya, "Kau tahu... ini hanya karena menyelesaikan koreografi..." jawab Soonyoung pelan, "Dan tentangmu..." Penyandang _stage name_ Hoshi itu berbisik untuk jawaban paling terakhir, walau jelas sempat terdengar oleh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum simpul, "Aku? Ada apa denganku?" Ia mengelus kepala Soonyoung pelan, berusaha menenangkan Soonyoung yang sedikit bergetar, "Sudah kubilang, kan, Soon. Kau tidak perlu kha-"

"M-Mana bisa aku tidak khawatir?!"

Soonyoung berseru sambil bangkit berdiri, ia lalu menggigit sedikit bibir bawahnya.

Ya. Bagaimana bisa Soonyoung tidak khawatir? Selama ini ia selalu menganggap Wonwoo baik-baik saja dan ia kira _akan selalu begitu._ Ketika melihat Wonwoo segera dilarikan ke Unit Gawat Darurat, rasanya dunia berhenti untuk beberapa saat, untuknya. Ia berakhir dengan memikirkan Wonwoo, menyalahkan diri mengapa tidak mengajak Wonwoo makan lebih sering, untuk istirahat lebih cukup - paling tidak sekedar membuang beban pikiran Wonwoo, ia kira itu sedikit banyak cukup untuk mencegah Wonwoo terjengit oleh penyakit _lagi_.

Soonyoung bahkan tak pernah memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

Soonyoung berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan air mata di kedua pelupuk matanya. Pandangannya semakin mengabur, air matanya yang terbendung menutupi kejernihan penglihatannya. Namun, pupilnya masih bisa menangkap ekspresi terkejut Wonwoo yang berada tepat di depannya. Wonwoo angkat suara setelah sepersekian detik keheningan melanda, "Soonyoung, aku-"

"Apa kau tahu betapa sulitnya ini, Wonwoo? Apa kau tahu aku benar-benar berusaha tidak menangis di depan para penggemar kita saat menggenggam fotomu kuat-kuat? Ah, mungkin itu merupakan pengalaman menahan tangis tersulit dalam hidupku. Rasanya dadaku sangat sesak, rasanya kau benar-benar hilang,"

Air mata mulai menuruni pipi Soonyoung, "Kita selalu menari dan bernyanyi bersama, atau berinteraksi dengan para penggemar - bersama, kau seringkali di tempatkan dekat denganku, membuatku merasa senang, merasa Jeon Wonwoo benar-benar _disana._ Saat kau tidak bersama kami - barang sebentar saja - rasanya aku sangat takut,"

Soonyoung terisak, "Apalagi ketika kau sakit, seperti ini. Kau tahu, melihat fotomu yang tersenyum, aku ingin ikut tersenyum! Tapi kau tahu betapa sulitnya? Apa kau tahu, Wonwoo? Apa kau-"

Ucapan Soonyoung terhenti. Wonwoo meraih lengannya, menarik Soonyoung dalam dekapannya. Wonwoo menutup kedua mattanya, berbeda dengan Soonyoung yang mencengkram tangannya, menangis dalam diam. Meski begitu, Wonwoo dapat mendengar isakan pelan Soonyoung karena jarak yang sangat dekat.

Soonyoung menangis, dada Wonwoo terasa hangat - pasti air mata Soonyoung.

"Ssh, jangan menangis, Soonyoung."

Wonwoo masih menutup mata, berbicara dengan nada yang sangat - sangat pelan dan tenang.

"Maaf bila aku membuatmu khawatir. Maaf bila aku yang membuatmu tak bisa tidur. Maaf bila aku membuatmu sedih. Maaf bila aku membuatmu menderita dengan ini. Maaf bila aku membuatmu harus menahan tangis di waktu itu - dan menangis sekarang. Maaf bila aku tak pernah mengerti, kau tahu aku bukan ciri orang yang peka. Maaf telah jatuh sakit,"

Wonwoo mengelus punggung Soonyoung, "Terakhir, maaf karena aku telah meninggalkan sisimu untuk beberapa waktu ini. Itu kesalahanku yang paling besar, kurasa. Benar, bukan?" Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah membuat Soonyoug seperti ini.

Jujur, Wonwoo tak pernah menyangka Soonyoung memiliki sisi seperti ini. Mungkin dosanya sekarang sudah sangat besar karena membuat pemuda ceria dan menyenangkan Soonyyoung harus menangis seperti ini. Bagus, kini ia dipenuhi rasa bersalah _lagi_.

Soonyoung mulai menenangkan diri, meski begitu ia masih belum mau melepaskan diri dari pelukann Wonwoo. Biarlah seperti ini sebentar. Bukan masalah besar, bukan?

"Oh ya, Kwon Soonyoung. Selamat ulang tahun."

"..."

"Maaf untuk membuat ulang tahunmu penuh tangisan begini, bahkan - kurasa aku telat mengucapkannya, huh?"

"..."

"Aish, aku benar-benar bodoh. Maafkan aku, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung menarik diri pelukan Wonwoo, tersenyum miring, "... hmph, kukira kau akan lupa, Jeon." Wonwoo menghela napas, "Aku tidak sekejam itu, Soonyoung..."

Soonyoung tertawa pelan, lalu menepuk tangannya sekali, "Kalau begitu aku punya satu permintaan untuk ulang tahunku kali ini, tentu boleh, kan, Wonwoo?" Yang ditanya mengangguk, namun memberi syarat, "Namun jangan yang sulit, kau tahu, aku masih belum bisa keluar dari sini."

Soonyoung tersenyum dan mengusap matanya yang basah karena air mata, senyum yang dikenal Wonwoo, senyum yang membuat Wonwoo jatuh lagi pemuda di depannya, begitu pula sebaliknya.

* * *

" _Please, get well soon. Jeon Wonwoo._ "

* * *

 ** _END._**

 _Lagi lagi catatan Fleur yang tidak penting :_

 _Seperti yang gue bilang, gue balik balik bawa SoonWoo karena lagi_ _baper nih ceritanya._ _Masalahnya waktu Hoshi bawa foto Wonwoo itu gue gabisa lupa mungkin karena_ _gue baper.  
_

 _Tau ah (?!) Btw abis ini gue bakal ngerjain Project Diabolik Lovers, buat yang tertarik liat ae di akun_ **Heiwajima Kumiko** _, okeh? Belom si (?) Entaran._

 _Sip deh! Makasih yang udah baca, kalau rela (?), kotak review menunggu ! 3_


End file.
